


Of Summoning Circles and Whiny Soldiers

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas needs Evelyn's assistance, and Cullen isn't happy with the risks she takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Summoning Circles and Whiny Soldiers

Solas had asked for her help. He was the definition of self-sufficient. And he had asked for her help for a _friend_. Solas wasn’t really the type of person you expected to have many friends. He could be cold and condescending when he disagreed with someone, and his unorthodox views that came from a lifetime of studying the Fade meant that he frequently disagreed with people. Evelyn got along well enough with him. She enjoyed examining her values and hearing different perspectives. She was able to entertain the viewpoints of others, weigh them against her own, and adapt her beliefs if warranted. While she didn’t always agree with Solas, he appreciated that she gave his ideas careful consideration rather than rejecting them dogmatically.

Evelyn recognized how desperate Solas must be to ask for assistance, and she would not let him down. It would be a tough sell to get the war council to agree to her party’s departure. She had promised Leliana and Josephine that she would stay at Skyhold to prepare for a visit to a royal ball. And Cullen wouldn’t like the idea of her leaving so soon after they had finally started a relationship (if that is what you would call their stolen kisses on the battlements when she could drag him away from his desk). Getting their blessing would be difficult, but Evelyn was both persuasive and stubborn. 

An hour into the council session her advisors seemed unmoved, Evelyn was growing concerned that she would have to pull rank. She preferred to reach consensus with her advisors, but she felt this was important enough to overrule them if needed. She would try a little longer to change their minds.

“Inquisitor, I can send my agents to help Solas’ friend. It is not necessary that you personally attend to every errand set before the Inquisition.” Leliana remarked.

“Solas and Cole both feel it is critical that his friend be rescued by someone she knows. My companions and I are best equipped to deal with her uh... special circumstances.” Evelyn replied. She had been avoiding telling them that Solas’ friend was a spirit. Allowing Cole to remain with the Inquisition had caused quite a commotion, and he was a helpful spirit and skilled fighter. Evelyn’s traveling halfway across Orlais to save a spirit that _could_ be potentially corrupted would not be well accepted.

“To what special circumstances are you referring? “I have contacts with nobles in neighboring regions that we could pursue. Or if she is an elf, the Dalish clan that gifted your hart might be approached for assistance.” Josephine added.

_I have to tell them the whole of it, or they will never understand why I have to go._ Evelyn thought.

“That wouldn’t help, Josie. Solas‘ friend is a spirit. He heard her crying for his help while he dreamt in the Fade.” Evelyn explained and braced for their reactions.

“Maker’s breath, Evelyn. You can’t seriously be considering compromising the Inquisition for something that isn’t even a person.” Cullen exploded taking Evelyn aback with both his vehemence and the use of her given name rather than title. He was concerned for her - not the Inquisition.

“How do you even imprison a spirit?” he continued. 

“The most likely method would be a summoning circle.” Evelyn answered hoping her clinical reply would curtail futher questions.

“Summoning circles are for _demons_.” he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Cullen turned his back to her and began rubbing his forehead in a vain attempt to stop his head from pounding. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this angry. _Why is she so dead-set on getting herself killed?_

“Spirits as well as demons can be summoned. Our hope is that we can get there, and save her before she is corrupted. Solas is a key member of my team. I have to help him.” Evelyn replied evenly.

Cullen turned back around and answered with resignation, “It seems you have made your decision then. Take Cassandra with you. Her seeker abilities could prove helpful.” Leliana and Josephine looked unhappy but knew the discussion had ended. Evelyn and her team would prepare tonight and leave in the morning for the Exalted Plains.

The meeting concluded, and Cullen stalked to the door without even looking at Evelyn. “Cullen, talk to me.” Evelyn urged.

He stopped and waited for Leliana and Josephine to leave before responding. “When you are here, I can protect you. Keep you safe...” He grabbed the back of his neck before continuing, “You have to leave to deal with rifts, red templars, Venatori ... I understand that even if I worry. But this... you’re taking a risk doing something that isn’t even critical to the Inquisition’s success.”

Cullen wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. “Promise you’ll be careful.” he whispered. Evelyn stood still enjoying how small she felt in his arms and savoring his scent - a mixture of leather, armor polish, and lintament. “I promise.” she said while hugging him back.

Keeping that promise proved difficult. Undead, demons, and arcane horrors covered the Exalted Plains. Evelyn’s quick excursion to help out a friend became a campaign to reclaim that part of the Dales. After they reached the plains, it took two weeks of fighting and exploring to locate Solas’ friend. She had been corrupted into an enormous pride demon. By breaking the summoning circle with Cassandra and Cole’s help, Evelyn was able to give Solas a few moments with his friend in her true form as Wisdom. Sadly, Wisdom had suffered to much outside the Fade and passed away. The experience had affected Solas deeply, and he left the party promising to meet up later at Skyhold. At camp that night, Evelyn wondered if he would keep that promise, and Varric bet her that he would return. She wasn’t so sure. 

Evelyn and the rest of her group stayed in the plains for another three weeks restoring order and making friends with a Dalish clan that was camping in the area. Solas’ departure would have been problematic given the mess the civil war had created in the region, but Evelyn had a habit of asking 2 rogues, 2 mages, and 2 warriors to accompany her on long trips outside of Skyhold. This allowed her to change out her party members when people got injured, tired, or annoying. 

With Solas gone, Dorian had to walk and fight more than he preferred. After his umpteenth complaint about sore feet, bad food, and whiny Orleasians, something inside Evelyn snapped. She couldn’t argue with his complaints - especially those against the Orleasians. _If I hear one more Imperial soldier bellyaching about waiting around to die, I will end that wait.”_ she thought. She couldn’t argue with Dorian or anyone. She was just too tired. Evelyn sat down beside a sculpture of a wolf and announced, “I’m done."

Iron Bull looked at her with concern, “What do you mean, Boss?” 

“I’m done trying to fix things here - at least for now. Orlais isn’t going to be stable until the civil war ends. My only chance of ending this war is in Halamshiral at the masquerade next month. I need to go back to Skyhold. I need to regroup. I need to prepare.” she answered while thinking to herself _I need Cullen._

**Author's Note:**

> 2 things:  
> I can't imagine the advisors and inner circle not questioning Evelyn's willingness to go out of her way to help a spirit. 
> 
> I abhor the ambient dialogue that you hear in the Exalted Plains. The whiny "I'm tired of waiting around to die. The demons will be back." in the overly thick French accents just grates on me. Evidently, it bothers Evelyn as well.


End file.
